By the Light of the Moon
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: Sometimes only the moonlight knows the secrets hidden in the darkness. Someone has a secret that's about to be revealed in the most frightening way. (YS, hints of rape, and OCs? and OCs)


AN: First off, yes! I'm writing something again! It's only been... a year... and a half... But I'm back for this story!

I starting writing this on a whim and was silly enough to show the beginning to one of my co-workers. She's very demanding, and somewhere along the way I 'promised' to write the thing for her, and she reminds me every chance she gets, which is... often. I have this whole thing all but written out, but it's all on varies reciept tape pieces and a 3 x 5in. memo pad. And I'm a lazy person, so I have no clue when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully not too long, I am on a time limit. Anyway, enough ramblings!

Disclaimer: _Name_: Sera. _Occupation_: broke student. Doesn't look like I'm Maki Murakami, damn. I don't own anyone from the series. Such a shame...

Warnings: Dark, hints of rape, and yaoi, but you already knew about that. We're talking about _Gravitation_, for the love of Ryu-chan! If you don't like that, why are you even in this _section_?

Ok I'm done.

_**By the Light of the Moon**_

by: Sera

_Prologue_

_A year ago..._

Shards of the broken mirror glinted in the pale moonlight like diamonds. A small figure huddled in the corner farthest from the reflective glass. It shuddered and shivered, the figure did, it's body still in shock. Outside the room, the soft rustle of clothing seeming to whisper in the silence of deeds unimaginable.

The rustling stopped and footsteps started.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Silence.

Pounding; the person outside the door was pounding on the it. The figure inside covered it's ears, violently twitching each _crack_ upon the wood. Shouting; the person was shouting too, but the figure heard none of the words, just the tone that promised more pain.

Finally the pounding stopped, the screaming following and there was silence. The one outside was muttering to the one within; angry words and his name. What were they saying?

Footsteps again; this time retreating.

_Tap...  
__Tap...  
__Tap...  
_A pause.

A door opening and slamming shut.

And again there was silence.

The figure sat unmoving except for its slight rocking. It wasn't until long after the mirror's sparkle vanished with the descending moon, did the figure move.

In the dim light of the almost dawn, the figure was revealed to be a boy, not quite a man, but not a child either. It would have been unnoticeable, except to the trained eye, that the boy limped ever-so-slightly, as he carefully and cautiously walked to door. The boy reached out for the doorknob, barely seeable in the predawn light, and stopped. What if _he_ was still out there? What if the door opening and closing was a trick to lure him out? _He_ had done it before, had waited for him, with his angry eyes and hurtful hands. The shaking limb withdrew and the boy once again became the indistinctive figure in the corner.

He would not move until the moon once again made the shattered mirror glint under its cold, pale light.

_Chapter One_

_Present..._

"YuuuuuuKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Nestled in a nice, _warm_ cocoon of silk sheets and cotton pillows, a blond man's eyebrow twitched. Not quite awake, but undeniably not asleep, his tired sleepy mind told him that if he ignored the nuisance it might go away.

Hey, everyone's entitled to their own delusions, aren't they?

When there was silence again, for a moment the man thought it really _had_ gone away. Ah, now he could finally get that full night's - day's- sleep he'd wanted -

"YuuuuuuKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Crap, he should have known better, and that came from the door.

_Shit_.

Next thing Yuki, for that was the poor blonde's "name", knew, he was jumped by the pink, ball of energy known as Shuuichi. Not for the first time Yuki wondered why he'd let the energetic teen stay with him - oh, that's right, the teen had decided _for_ him. And so Yuki did what he always did: he attempter to ignore him. Not really the best thing to do. Really, you'd think he knew better.

Unbeknownst to the blond, Shuuichi's jutted out in a pout. As he sat on his lover, a ponderous look crossed his face. Perhaps he thought bouncing would wake him.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"

It was only because he'd had _lots_ of practice, Yuki didn't move. Perhaps Shuuichi thought shacking would wake him.

"YukiYukiYuki!"

Again - no response. Perhaps if the blond had decided today was the day he would get up and humor the teen, he might have stopped the determined look in Shuuichi's eye, or would have notice the grin fit for the devil himself on those supple lips of his. Sadly, today would not be that day, and he was going to continue to lie there and try to go back to sleep. And so the look and grin remained. It really would have saved him a lot of grief if he had...

Yuki felt the body on his back settle itself not uncomfortably, but then again not altogether _uncomfortably_, on the small of his back. Yuki face didn't show it, but the man was suddenly hit with this sinking sense of foreboding. Shuichi only did this when -

Yuki's thought came to an abrupt halt when Shuuichi bit his ear in _just_ the right way. Damnit, why did the boy have to know his weakness? Yuki squeaked and shot up, sending the strawberry top flying. "You- you GAKI1!"

Like so many times Shuuichi flipped himself around and landed perfectly in a cat like crouch. He'd even sprouted the ears and whiskers. Yuki had decided someone in Shuuichi ancestry had a cat; no matter how you threw him, he always landed on his feet.

Shuuichi grinned up at him as if he hadn't just embarrassed the blond and wasn't extremely proud of himself. "Yuki, you're up!"

_I wonder if I kill him and stuff him in a dumpster, how long it'll take someone to nice he's missing...? _Yuki glared at the unaffected boy. "Baka2 gaki." Shuuichi merely grinned, all but prancing from the room.

Surrendering to the inevitable, the 22-year-old pulled himself out of bed and somehow stumbled into the bedroom's private bathroom - the same one that Shuuichi didn't know about. The other apartment had housed only one bathroom, which, when he'd lived by himself, had been fine. And then Shuuichi moved in and all but stole the bathroom. He'd bought this one almost for the sheer and total reason it had a second bathroom.

His shower was short; he had no reason to pamper himself, that was Shuuichi's job. As he brushed his teeth, he tried to ignore the face in the mirror. He tried to ignore the unusual, and always eye catching, golden eyes that females went crazy for, or the sunny, blond hair that had labeled him an outcast as a child. He also ignored the light purple under his eyes that weren't _quite_ so dark anymore, and the new, almost healthy peach sneaking its way into his skin tone. The last two would be admitting that Shuuichi was doing some good for him, and he could never do that, now could he?

He exited the room the bedroom to find the above mentioned teen sitting cross logged on the couch, eating cereal and watching a videos of one of those bands he was obsessed with. Who was it again? Ah, that was right: _Nittle Grasper_. They were actually good, even he had to admit, even if was only to himself, that the band was good.

"Oi, don't you have work today?" He asked, if only to draw the boy's attention away from the video. Okay, he was a little jealous, not that he'd admit _that_ though, even to himself.

Shuuichi blinked at him, his violet eyes completely devoid of understanding. Yuki could almost _see_ the light coming on in the boy's head. "Oh! Work! I don't have to go until later. Our recording room is being used by Nittle Grasper today."

Yuki raised an eyebrow as if his question was '_Then why are you still here instead of there listening to them?', _and not the one he voiced, "Why don't you use a different room?"

Shuuichi looked down at his food - was he _blushing_- and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like '_Because they always use that one, and I sing better in there._' Right, as if a room could make someone sing better just because a famous person used it. "Whatever," was all the man could bring himself to say.

Moving into the kitchen, he started up the stove and pulled the ingredients out to make himself some pancakes. Halfway through, the singing stopped and was replaced by the usual chatter of a commercial. The tape must have ended. Not giving it much thought, he finished the pancakes and transfer them to a plate, grabbed some orange juice and settled himself at the table. Now, where was... Ah, there it was; grabbing the newspaper he preceded to exercise the art of reading the paper without pay attention to a single thing on the page.

It was halfway through an article, something about scientists having proven aliens were real and they all had pink hair, that something started nagging at the back of his mind. It wasn't until he was well into the article that it dawned on him, Shuuichi was being quiet. Not that this was a bad thing, but it was _Shuuichi_. The boy was almost ALWAYS making noise, except when something was bothering him. Sure enough, when Yuki glanced over at the teen, a thoughtful, pondering look had captured the boy's expression.

Yuki frowned. A year with the boy had taught him that thoughtful + Shuuichi usually didn't equal something good. Thoughtful Shuuichi was more of a hazard then a thoughtless one. He went back to his paper. It was a matter of time before he found out what it was (When Shuuichi had a problem _everyone_ knew about it, and the boy made sure of it), so why put up the effort trying to figure out how the boy thought?

"Yuki?" See?

Pretending not to be listening, but intrigued nonetheless, Yuki responded with the customary; "Hn?"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

Yuki choked.

..._What_?

Somewhere in in his baffled state he was only able to choke out that same word; "What?"

Shuuichi was watching him intently, in his eyes was that gleam he sometimes got when he talked about their long-term future. "Do you think we'll ever get married?"

Ok, he hadn't been hallucinating, Shuuichi really _had_ asked... that. But, why...? Warily, he looked at the teen. "Why would you want to get..." He couldn't even _think _it, let alone say it.

Shuuichi's expression was rapidly going the 'endless-tears-do-I-insurance-for-flooding?' way. "Yuki! Don't you want to get married? Just think about it, I'd wear a white tux and you'd get the black one of course and we'd get to say vows and I'd get to say 'I love you', and I'd get hear you finally say 'I love you', as we pledge our eternal devotion to each other. And we'd get rings that showed we were in love, and- and we'd get to go to some far away exotic place that we've never even heard of for our honeymoon!"

...He'd thought that up now?

Still... It did sound kind of... nice.

Yuki was horrified with himself. What was he thinking? To try and cover him embarrassment, he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came out: "Who would want to marry a annoying, loud mouthed, gaki like you?" His eyes widened as the words left his mouth. That... hadn't been what he meant to say.

He didn't need to look over at him to see Shuuichi was crushed. Mentally he kicked himself. _Idiot,_ the little snide voice in the back of mind sneered, _now you've really done it. Why don't you just slap him next time?_ It was not for the first time did he have to agree.

"Shuuichi-" He started to amend, the look on the boy's face was unbearable, even for him, but the damage was already done.

"Yuki, I HATE YOU!" Shuuichi was out the door before the blond man could get a single word out. The door slamming with a heart skipping finality.

Yuki sat there, whatever words he'd meant to say dead on his lips. He remained perfectly still, almost as if he was expecting this was all a joke, and any minute Shuuichi would come bounding back in, a smile on his face and tell him he was joking.

After a long time, he wasn't sure, rose from his seat. The plate fell with a crash when he dropped it into the sink, although he didn't hear it. Without a clear thought, he closed himself up in his study were he would spend the day, unable to write, and waiting for his lover to return home; _to return to him_. For surely Shuuichi would come back... wouldn't he?

_I think... I'd like..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Ring...  
__Ring...  
__Ri-  
_CLICK

"Mushi mushi"

"_Clapton_."

A grin. "You found him"

"_Sure did, fucking bitch, wasn't easy._"

"Follow him and keep and eye on him. Don't let them know you're there. Lose him and I won't be bailing you out."

"_Roger._"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakano-san, K-san, Hiro, Suguru, and for some reason Sakuma Ryuuichi, all stared at Shuuichi, almost the exact same thing running through there minds, except for K-san and Ryuuichi, but who really knew what they were thinking?

"Shuuichi's... early." Sakano-san managed, his mouth wide open.

"Shuuichi... showed up today," Suguru murmured, his jaw somewhere down by his waist. The last time this had happened was... was... Had it ever happened?

"Shuuichi's depressed... Must... not... kill... Yuki..." Hiro thought, or at least thought he thought, considering everyone heard him.

Ryuuichi stared at Shuuichi, and said to Kumaguro: "Shuuichi's not very genki today. What do you think I should do, Kuma-kun?" He waited for an answer, because Kumaguro always had good ideas. Ryuuichi's eyes widened in delight. "Sugoi!" He then proceeded to all but jump in the boy's lap, knocking them to the floor, Ryuuichi on top.

"SHHHHUUUUUUUUIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIII! BE GEEEEENNNNKKKKIIII!" During the whole thing he was shaking the strawberry top, who naturally wasn't very happy with it.

"SaaAAaaKuuUUuumaaAAaa-saaAAaan! Itaiitaiitaiitaiitai"

Of course, Ryuuichi ignored it.

There was a knock on the door. K-san being the only one not trying to stop Ryuuichi - there was no hope of doing so anyway, and even if there had been, he wouldn't have stopped it. What would have been the fun in doing that- opened it.

Seguchi Tohma stood in the doorway. Everyone immediately froze, each with an expression ranging from adoration/love (Sakano) to almost dislike (Shuuichi) to a smile just as distrust worthy (K-san) on their faces.

"Ohayo minna-san." the petite blond greeted.

"Ohayo" came the reply.

No one moved.

Seguchi raised an eyebrow at the two rock stars on the floor. Shuuichi blushed as he realized just how bad the two must have looked.

"Tohma" Ryuuichi cried in much the same manner that a child would upon getting a much wanted puppy on Christmas. Deciding that his fellow band member was a more entertaining playmate for the moment, the rock star bonded up to him, who smiled.

"Anou... Sacho, why are you...?" asked Sakano, the only one brave (or is it stupid?) enough to ask what most were wanting to know.

Seguchi's smile was one of a cobra who'd just found its afternoon snack. "I came to reclaim Ryuuichi-san. It seems we're going to have to cancel our concert."

Shuuichi and Ryuuichi gasped and the others blinked. "You're having a concert?" Hiro asked, he and the others had a look of confusion on their faces. Well, except K, who looked as if he's known about the concert before Nittle Grasper themselves had. "Didn't you just have one last week?" Hadn't they just gotten _back_ from said concert yesterday?

"You're canceling it?" Shuuichi jumped up and sniffed pitifully. "But- but- I already have a ticket!"

Hiro and everyone else involved with Bad Luck sweatdropped. If they didn't already know Shuuichi was a Nittle Grasper fan first, and rival second, they might have been surprised. Trust Shuuichi to know about a concert no one else did.

Ryuuichi on the other hand was delighted. "Sugoi! Did you hear Kumaguro-kun? Shuuichi's got a ticket. He's coming to! And those tickets are hard to get, but Shuuichi got one and now he can come!" He paused and frowned as if something dawned on him. "But now we have to cancel and Shuuichi can't come." Ryuuichi sniffled and looked at Seguchi with just as pitiful look as Shuuichi's was.

"Perhaps there's still a way..." Seguchi comment to himself, although it was deliberately meant to be heard by everyone. If he did it to catch their attention, he wasn't disappointed.

"Nani? Nani?" Shuuichi instantly bonded to his feet, ready to do whatever it took to help his idols.

Seguchi's smile widened. Hook, line and sink him. "Well, we could always have Bad Luck perform along with us to replace the other band. That is, if Shindou-san doesn't mind..." Why did he sound more like he was signing their death warrants, rather than asking a favor...?

Shuuichi didn't seem to notice. "Honto ni?"

Seguchi's smile grew wider, which was starting to freak everyone else out. "Hai."

"We'll do it!"

Hiro-tachi hit the floor. "Ask us before you make those decisions!" Hiro snapped irritably, smacking the boy upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good."

"Hiro was hidoi!"

Hiro ignored him.

Suguru noted that if _he_ didn't act like an adult, none of them would. Sighing, he stepped up to his still-smiling cousin and asked, "I guess we'll do it. Where is it?"

Seguchi, watching Shuuichi and Hiro, explained; "In Takamatsu, we're taking a three day cruise, for commercial purposes, before it, and then going to the concert right before it. Some of the people attending the concert were eligible to win tickets. Ten fans and one other person of their choice were picked to attend."

Suguru thought that was fair enough. Next came the most important part. "When is it?"

Seguchi looked like he was having fun with this. Probably was. He turned to Shuuichi who was now grinning like an idiot and happily rejoicing with Ryuuichi. "Why don't you ask Shindou-san. Surely he knows...?" Oh yeah, he was having fun, way too much in fact. Everyone else turned to the strawberry top, and said strawberry top blinked. "Nani?"

Suguru groaned in frustration. "When is it?"

Shuuichi blinked again, he seemed to do that a lot. "When is what?"

Had Suguru been anyone else, he might have pulled his hair out, as it was, he was used to this. Doesn't mean he did glare though. "The cruise...? The concert...?"

Dawning seemed to finally want to grace the rock star with understanding. "Oh! It's at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning!"

"..."

Seguchi strolled out the door, his daily dose of Shindou-san torture received in full. "Ja ne, minna-san. We leave at 10a.m. sharp, and I'd hate for you to be left behind..." He called over his shoulder.

"..."

Shuuichi blinked at everyone. Why did they all look so scary? Was it something he said? "Guys...?"

Hiro and Suguru just shook their heads helplessly, and followed Seguchi's example and walked out the door, K-san and Sakano-san, the later of the two looking like he was going to faint, also followed. Shuuichi was suspicious he heard a death threat, but he couldn't be to sure. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Hiro! Can I stay with you tonight?" Shuuichi called as he chased after them.

"Go back to Yuki and deal with it." came the annoyed response.

"But I can't! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

"Ayaka's coming over."

"But you'll never notice me!"

Whatever the response was, it was lost due to being out of hearing range. Ryuuichi blinked very much like Shuuichi was prone to, suddenly finding himself completely alone in the studio room.

Ryuuichi looked at Kumaguro.

Kumaguro gazed back at him.

The rock star shrugged and proceeded to play with his usagi ningyou as if it were just another day in the studio.

And that's exactly what it was.

TBC...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

AN: First the foot notes. There's seven. Most of these are for my mother and the person I'm writin this for:

1 'brat'. Yuki's favorite name for Shuuichi.

2 simply, 'idiot/fool'. Another favorite.

3 'Um... Boss/Head...' Sacho is the name usually given to someone like a CEO.

4 "seriously?" or "really?"

5 "yes"

6 "and company"

7 "Hiro is cruel/mean."

8 Something I personally use, means "see you"

Oops... o.O;; Looks like there were eight, sorry! Well leave a review and tell me what you think. Reviews make a writers world go round... :D


End file.
